Iwagakure Village Rules
Here is the rules for Iwagakure shinobi, citizens, and ooc. All rules should be followed but for the sake of character devolpment and role playing, one may attempt to break certain rules or go agaisnt certain rules when events call for it. Unless otherwise stated, rules can be broken in character but punishment is to be expected if caught. The seal of approval is a note given them permission to do what it is that seal was meant to. Upon the bottom of the note there is a specially marked seal marked by the kage and having a slight trace of their chakra that the person who reads the note knows how to look for. So it is very very unlikely this seal of approval can be forged. In the instance of the seal giving someone permission to enter another village, either the kage of that village or someone they taught how to read the seal has to read it before they are permitted to do much within that village. ((All rules are for characters as well as any in village NPCs you might be using.)) OOC Rules #- Any complaints, issues with other members, or inquiries shall be taken in private chat with avabile Jounin or Chuunin. NOT in RP room. #- Every member is required to show respect RP-wise to fellow members coresponding to their rank. OOC we are all equal but that does not imply that you should be disrespectful. #- Do not mix your OOC problems or disputes with your RP characters attitude towards the same person. #- RP rooms (Village room) are strictly to be clear of all OOC. Everything you have need to say OOC take to the OOC room or PC the person you wish to ask/tell something. #- OOC room is to be for hanging out and relaxed discussion among Iwagakure members. No other members are allowed within. Also members that are in OOC room and are not RPing are to be stay out of OOC discussion concerning ongoing RP among participants of the same. #- No fighting, no insulting, no discriminating while in OOC room for any reason whatsoever. If you have problem take it to PC. #- Recruitment are to be taken only and only by Chuunin and Jounin. They alone will take care of anything that new applicant needs. And only one Chuunin or Jounin at the time to avoid confusing the newcommer. #- All RP participants are to be mindfull of their posts, as such so they fit the frame of their present abilities. Any advices can be asked from any currently avabile Chuunin or Jounin. #- There will be no favoring whatsover between Jounins and lower ranking members. If you cannot keep your attitude non-biased for the duration then another shall take your place for such event. This is applied so everyone will be treated fairly and be given same chance as others. #-Shinobi, regardless of rank are not permitted to leave the gates of Iwagakure without permission. Permission to do so is in the form of a mission or a direct order from the Tsuchikage. Those who leave the village without permission will immediately be considered as Rouges and will be hunted down. RP Rules Rules for Citizens # From genin to the kage, shinobi should be treated as a law enforcers by citizens of Iwagakure. This does not permit the shinobi to take advantage of the citizens in anyway though. Shinobi have the authority to make arrests, be called upon during situations that would normally need a officer of the law, and investigate crimes. In fact most Iwagakure cases are made into missions and handled by a shinobi or team of shinobi. #In times of crisis, citizens are expected to escort their children and any children found along the way that is not genin or of higher rank to the designated safe location(s). If the situation calls for it after escorting children to safety, any able body adult citizens are asked to handle any fires that might be in the village, treat the injured, and/or escort any other citizens unable to do those jobs to the safe location(s). #Villagers are allowed to come and go from Iwagakure as they please as long as it is part of their occupation (ie: Vendor, Merchant) Rules for Academy Students #A student cannot self teach themselves a technique or teach others. ((Rarely will a academy student's character be permitted to learn anything other than the basic jutsus and basic shinobi weapon usage.)) They are encouraged though to practice what they know, for when the time comes they are taught something they will have experitise in handling chakra, handseals, and fighting off exhaustion. ((This rule cannot be broken.)) # A student must listen to all Iwagakure shinobi ranks above him/her as though they were superior, the only exceptions being when village rules are in question, something drastically absured or when the action in question is life threatening or nonsensical. The only time they 'must' listen to a superior ranking shinobi from another village is if a shinobi from their own village told them to do so. #In times of village crisis all Academy Students must be escorted to designated locations and stay in those locations until a jounin, or in the worst case scenario a senior Chuunin, escorts them out of the safe house. This safe house location for Iwagakure is ((figure out)) which can be accessed by (these or this) location. Rules for Genins #Iwagakure genins are not permitted to enter other villages, allied or not, unless for the purpose of a mission or given permission by the Iwagakure kage and having the seal of approval by the kage. They are expected to refuse entry into their village if approuched by a village shinobi and asked to accompany them to the village. The only reason they may enter an allied village without the purpose of a mission of given permission by Iwagakure is if it's an emergency such as that village being attacked or for a medical emergency. # A genin cannot teach themselves techniques but can be given the resources to learn them rather by their sensei rather than learning it from a sensei/teacher. A genin can only teach others D and C ranked jutsus and must be given permission by their sensei to teach the other person. ((For a role playing purpose, you may be given permission by your sensei to RP learn techniques otherwise unteachable by any teachers at the village. These techniques will almost always be the 'secret' techniques of a clan or a bloodline technique.))((This rule cannot be broken)) # A genin must listen to all Iwagakure ranks above him/her as though they were superior. If a genin is given leadership of a squad for a mission, he is superior for that time being to all those on the squad, no matter the others rank until the end of the mission or if a person capable with rank relieves them of command. The only time they 'must' listen to a superior ranking shinobi from another village is if a shinobi of higher rank from their own village told them to do so. # It is the responsibility of the genin in times of crisis to gather the Academy students and citizens and escort them to the designated safe zone(s) and defend those positions with their lives. A total of 4 genins are expected to guard a safe zone, if the location has more genins than what is required, they are to leave only when they can with another genin to either find another safe zone that needs defending, gather up more academy students, or find the nearest highest rank and request orders.((A crisis is chaotic. Sometimes this 'rule' cannot be completed.)) Rules for Chuunins #Iwagakure Chuunins may only enter another village, allied or not, if given permission by the Iwagakure kage and having a seal of approval by the kage or for an emergency of some sort like noticing that allied village being attacked or having a medical emergency. They may enter a allied village if asked to by an allied shinobi who can permit it or given permission by that village' kage. #The Chuunin have access to E - C rank jutsu scrolls via a library within the village that they may learn for themselves (within reason, elemental limitations being obvious). A chuunin may teach at the academy, and may teach the academy students the most basic of required E rank jutsu, as well as teach another shinobi D and C rank jutsu under the supervision of a jounin. ((For teaching purposes. This process is overseen by either a in character or ooc jounin or the kage. Knowing how to teach shinobi is one of the reasons people are promoted to jounin.))((This rule cannot be broken.)) #A chuunin must listen to all ranks above them. They too have an amount of responsability in commanding ranks below them or teams they are in charge of. An amount of reasonablilty is required for all of the commands a Chuunin would give to his/her subordinates, if a chuunin is accused of dishing out inappropriate orders or orders that ended up with shinobis being injured or killed then they will stand trail before the kage and a handful of jounins and suffer a punishment, ranging from a warning, stripping of rank, prison time, or banishment from the village. #Chuunin who are not on missions serve as the teachers at the academy of Iwagakure. They are expected to provide teaching and assistance to Academy Students if required, this also extends to performing Academy Graduation tests for Academy Students and then promoting them to Genin where they will be assigned into teams. (They will need to add said academy students to the "Genin" Category on the wikia) #Upon an attack on Iwagakure, Chuunins are expected to find the nearest other chuunin and form a two-man attack team with him/her. They are expected if possible to be a ranged support team, supporting the jounins counter assault. If pushed back, they may form up with two other chuunins and get support by them, engaging the enemy in close range. #OOC Rule. Chuunin are tasked with the job of asking to remove ooc during times of role play and expected to limit their own. They too are expected to calm arguements and avoid discrimination, cruelty and unjustified illtreatment from happening. Jounins are often around to handle it as well, but only if a chuunin needs them, this too is a test for the next rank. Rules for Jounins #A jounin must have permission by their kage if they wish to travel beyond their country's borders for longer than 2 weeks. If they are gone longer than 2 weeks without permission from their kage, upon a peaceful return they must go before the kage and a handful of other jounins and explain why they were away. In most cases a jounin has a valid reason and they suffer no punishment. In rare cases there reason is unacceptable and a in-boundries limitation is set upon them for a set amount of time or de-ranking or imprisonment is followed. #A Iwagakure jounin may enter a allied village if he or she chooses with valid reasons. Once inside, like any other rank before them they are expected to show utmost respect and dicipline and leave peacefully if asked to. The only time they can enter a non allied village without future punishment by the Iwagakure kage is if for a mission or asked to by that village's jounin or given the seal of approval by that village's kage. Iwagakure asks that jounin consider carefully whether or not entering a non allied village even if given permission by that village is a wise choice. #Jounin are expected to lead those below their rank in most situations. They may take command of missions lead by a team of a chuunin or genin if their respective jounin is incapacitated, indisposed, or otherwise unsuited for the command. #Jounin are expected to show reasonable manners around all rank below them and strangers as an example to those who are ranked below them. Diplomancy is important on missions and when handling guests who come to visit Iwagakure . Treating someone rudely can ruin alliances or pass up on an opportunity for a successful mission or trade with Konohagakure. OOC Rule: This is the same for strangers that come to your village who are not a part of the role play. It is a good method in swaying someone to join ninrp or to show that we aren't all a bunch of haters. #Jounins are usually given either a team of all genins or a team of mix genin and chuunin. They are that jounins responsability to train, teach, and guide towards the next step for them. They are expected to train, teach, and guide genins and chuunins who are not on their team whos jounin are not present or are unassigned whenever they can. Only upon certain circumstances that they do not have to train non team genin and chuunin, like coming close upon the chuunin exams. #Some missions call for different shinobi compared to who was on your team depending on the situation to form a team for the mission. For instance, if a team of shinobi who are very skilled in stealth is required or in times of crisis teams are quickly formed without care if they are the original jounin's team. The genin and chuunin in that team must listen to the jounin and the jounin should treat that team as if it was their own. In the case that there is more than one jounin on a team, the kage picks someone to be leader of the team or it is decided by the jounin before the mission begins. #Jounins generally report to their kage on most things, they are expected to report to them about incidents of Iwagakure being attacked, spied on, or someone becoming a missing nin. Any missions obtained by the Kage are suppose to be reported back to him/her along with any missions obtained by the Mission room operators that had an unexpected event such as a encounter with shinobis or other villlages. OOC Rule: Any incident of arguements, hatred, unusual things, and changes before being made that are important must be brought to the kage's attention or whomever the kage nominates to handle the situation. #Upon an attack of enemy shinobi or any other such crsis within Iwagakure a jounin is expected to engage first. Any chuunin and genin they come across are allowed to be given orders by the jounin, in most cases the genin will continue with their task while the chuunin can be used how the jounin sees fit. Jounins are asked to attempt to push enemies back away from destroying the village or more of it in their counter assault. #Jounins eventually become trusted with secrets that are expected to be kept that way. They are also trusted with, when said secret could be needed to be told, the discrection to give appropriate orders to subordinates involving said secrets. #OOC Rule: Jounins are expected to help and/or give the resources to figure out how to handle such things as logging role plays onto the wikia, creating application, submitting applications for custom things, and etc. Jounins are given ooc tasks by their kage and those things are expected to be followed through. Iwagakure jounins should never worry about asking their kage for help or more details on what it is he/she wants you to do. Category:Iwagakure